Horseland 1 year later
by lillyliia
Summary: Stuff is starting to be weird at horseland , first there parents are all and errands. And decide to go on camping trip. Now, after thats done. For Sarah things go down hill.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing just my story.**

 ** _No one's P.O.V._**

 **"** Bye see you tomorrow" Sarah said

"bye sarah!" it all echoed as they said it all a once

" See you tomorrow! Alma! Molly!Chloe!Zoey!Noni!Will!"sarah gave her that million dollar smile. Sarah blushed. Sarah saw, will did too.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah Mom?" Sarah said.

"Wait here. I have to go and run errands stay here. i will be back by tomorrow or maybe after tomorrow!" Sarah's Mother said.

Sarah stayed and went for a ride on the horses with everyone.

"None of our parents will be here? And their ok with a camping trip?" Sarah said.

"Yep!" they all replied.

 ** _*Will's P.O.V.*_**

" ok fire is lit."

They all gathered around and was saving a seat for Sarah next to me.

"I wanna tell the story!" Chloe said.

'Ok."

Chloe told a real scary story. Well at for Sarah anyway i could feel tugging my shirt a couple times. They all seemed to noticed and Molly was doing the same but to baily. I saw Sarah tug my shirt when she herd howls or a crack of a twig.

I put my arm around her to comfort her, she never did anything like tug on my shirt or jump. After a long time with every minute me and Sarah got even closer.

 ** _*Baily's P.O.V.*\_**

"Well its time to hit the hay."

"You're right." Will replied. "Get in your tents."

 ** _No one's P.O.V._**

"Good Night Will." Sarah was in their tents then.

Sarah gave will a soft kiss on the check and went to sleep. Will was red and decided to go in his tent. Sadly tomorrow was fast and Sarah had to leave with her mom.

 ** _*Sarah's P.O.V._**

It's been awhile since i had my mom give me a ride from horseland but my car is in the shop. I can't wait to see my friends again! And Will, something separates him, in a good way. Mom was talking up a storm , but then a truck was coming to my side i went to the other side of the car. Mom noticed and tried to get away. Too late.

 **Sorry if its short. hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sadness

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY STORY** **_* Sarah"s P.O.V.*_**

I can't feel my legs or anything for that matter it was one big throb.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Her mom and dad yelled. " Call the ambulance!" Mom screamed. "OUR PHONES ARE AT HORSELAND! AND THE PHONES ARE DEAD!" Mom sighs "Go to horseland and go get-"

It went black.

 ** _*Will's P.O.V.*_**

"Will!"

"Mr. Whitney? You look tired."

"Sarah she... is not ...doing well after a car crashed straight into her... from.. car"

The others gasped. Me... i ran into the house called the ambulance get Jimber saddled up.

The others, i saw tears drip, me well i was gushing out tears. I rode out to the accident saw Sarah. and got off jimber . He was panting cating his breath. In a second i was near Sarah, the tears were falling like a hurricane's ran mixed with a water park. But i was more worried about Sarah her eyes are closed and saw red ooze everywhere. I carried her, to the truck i was let to stay with Sarah's mom and dad to the hospital , Instantly before they finished the question. I answered yes.

 ** _***Back At Horseland***_**

" thats the record setting time for doing all Sarah..." Baily thought hard fro a moment." Will likes Sarah!"

"Baily we knew that already!" everyone said, "so does our amiga,Sarah." Alma pointed out.

***Later at night***

Sarah's parents went home they ended up going on a business trip. Sarah had broke her arm fractured her two legs and hurt her head. Now she is in a comma. Will talked to sarah over and over about how he loves her and knows one day she will hear it. Will kissed her head hoping she would wake up. Still no, will feel asleep.

** at horseland**

Everyone was full of sadness for sarah, will called to tell them the news.

Back at the stables*

Tears fell down Scarlette's face

"It's okay Scarlette." Jimber said

"No it's not! She is in a comma!"

"It's ok scarlette i will be here with you. "

Jimber opened scarlette 's door and snuggled wit her. Scarlette finally fell asleep.

**the next day**


End file.
